Waves, storms, and coastal currents may all result in beach erosion, manifesting in long term losses of sediment and rock, as well as short term redistribution of sediment and rock to other regions of a coastline. Further, such effects may also result in impact to, or loss of, the associated aquatic system. Such beach erosion can damage coastal property, for example, by reducing the size of the beach and undermining coastal structures. Such destruction and losses can have a severe negative impact on beach properties, property values, local and/or regional tourism industry, and the local tax base. Additionally, the loss of beach terrain and aquatic systems may result in the loss of natural eco-habitats for coastal biota. The loss of natural eco-habitats and associated impacts to the biota can have a deleterious impact on coastal eco-environments.